universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Main
Le Yami no te (闇の手Traduit du Japonais : La Mains de l'ombre), appelé La Main était un ancien et puissant clan ninja ayant pour objectif ultime d'obtenir l'immortalité. La Main a vu le jour à K'un-Lun, lorsque les cinq fondateurs ont été bannis de la ville et vivent depuis dans l'ombre pendant des siècles, défendant leur objectif par le biais de guerres et leur influence sur des personnes puissantes. Lorsque la Main est arrivée à New York City, le chef de la branche Nobu Yoshioka utilisa Wilson Fisk pour apporter dans la ville le Black Sky. Cependant, son plan a été interrompu par le justicier Daredevil, et, finalement, ils ont dû arrêter leur opération après la mort de Yoshioka. Par le pouvoir de résurrection obtenu par la Main, Yoshioka retourna diriger la Main à New York afin de trouver un nouveau ciel noir pour leur guerre contre les Chastes. Elektra était la nouvelle Black Sky, mais elle a refusé de les rejoindre et après l'Attaque de la Main, elle et Yoshioka étaient morts. Madame Gao, une autre dirigeante de branche, a poursuivi sa distribution d'héroïne dans la ville grâce à son influence sur Rand Enterprises. Le retour de Danny Rand, le nouveau Iron Fist, , déterminée à transformer Iron Fist de son côté. Sa mort à Bakuto, déterminée à transformer Iron Fist de son côté. Sa mort à Davos n'a pas empêché la Main de lancer un assaut sur la ville de K'un-Lun avec l'absence de l'Iron Fist. Alexandra Reid, chef de l’organisation dans son ensemble, a utilisé le dernier La Substance, son élixir régénérateur, pour ramener Elektra au service de la Main en tant que Black Sky. Afin de trouver plus de substance, les cinq dirigeants se sont réunis une fois de plus à New York et ont essayé d'attraper Iron Fist pour qu'il ouvre les portes de la substance. Cependant, les Defenders ont été formés afin de les empêcher de détruire la ville. Tandis que la Main cherchait le fond, Elektra a tué Reid et l'a menée à ses propres fins, uniquement pour les conduire à leur perte lorsque les Défenseurs ont enterré le reste des dirigeants sous le sol. Histoire Origine Il y a des siècles, peut-être des millénaires, les moines Ordre de la Grue de K'un-Lun étudié les secrets du Chi pour apprendre à s'en servir, mais cinq d'entre elles ont utilisé les découvertes de leurs frères pour tromper la mort. Ces hérétiques, Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami et Sowande, ont été bannis de K'un-Lun et sont devenus les cinq doigts de la main. Après leur bannissement, chacun est retourné dans son pays natal, où il a construit son propre empire criminel.The Defenders: 1.04: Dragon Royal En Asie de l'Est, la Main a découvert le secret mystique de l’immortalité en utilisant la substance d’os de dragon morts.The Defenders: 1.08: The Defenders Maintenant, sans peur de la mort, le groupe a rapidement étendu son contrôle sur l'Asie. Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils sont devenus un puissant empire que le groupe s'est appelé "Yami no te" ou "Main", dans le but d'activer l'arme humaine connue sous le nom de Black Sky. Cependant, la main s'est faite beaucoup d'ennemis. Alors qu'ils massacraient un village, un garçon réussit à tuer certains de leurs plus grands guerriers. La Main a appelé le garçon "Chaste", qui au fil des ans a recruté des guerriers pour combattre la Main.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin L'Ordre de la Grue a également fait face à la menace de la Main, entraînant leurs guerriers et le Iron Fist à détruire le groupe.Iron Fist: 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight Pour trouver plus d'élixir, la Main creusa des trous sous des villes où reposaient des os de dragons morts. Pendant des siècles, ce modus operandi a entraîné la destruction de plusieurs villes, telles que Pompeii et Chernobyl. Infiltration de Rand Enterprises Peu après , ils ont fondé Rand Enterprises, Wendell Rand et Harold Meachum ont été approchées par Madame Gao pour un accord. Malgré la désapprobation de Rand, Meachum accepta de travailler avec elle.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Meachum a ouvert des laboratoires de fabrication d' héroïne en Chine pour la distribution à New York City. Comme Rand le soupçonnait, il s'est rendu en Chine avec sa famille pour dénoncer l'affaire. Meachum a empoisonné les pilotes avec un poison donné par Gao.Iron Fist: 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire L'avion s'est écrasé dans l'Himalaya, tuant Rand, sa femme et apparemment son fils.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Cependant, Meachum a été diagnostiqué avec un cancer. Gao lui a proposé d'être ressuscité en échange de l'utilisation de Rand Enterprises pour les plans de la main. Pendant plus de dix ans, la main a confié à Meachum les commandes de la société,Iron Fist: 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm ce qui a permis à Gao de devenir l’un des plus importants trafiquants de drogue de la ville de New York.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Traiter avec Wilson Fisk rencontre des membres de la Main]] Après la bataille de New York, Wilson Fisk, un homme qui pensait pouvoir réparer et sauver son quartier de Hell's Kitchen, a créé une organisation criminelle composée de trafiquants d'êtres humains, de frères et sœurs russes, Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov, et de comptable financier, Leland Owlsley. La main elle-même a rejoint cette coopération avec Nobu Yoshioka, envoyé par Murakami, et Madame Gao, qui a dirigé la fabrication du serpent d’acier . Tout en faisant partie de l’organisation, le groupe de Nobu ne semble jamais avoir contribué au groupe, ce que l’assistant de Fisk, James Wesley remarqué. Chassé par Stick est chassé par Stick]] Stick, un membre des Chastes, une ancienne organisation jurée de combattre et de vaincre la Main, a trouvé Aito et lui a ordonné de lui dire où se trouvait le Black Sky. Aito, craignant pour sa vie, jura à sa famille que le Black Sky était à bord d'un navire se dirigeant vers New York City. Stick a tué Aito, en lui disant que sa famille serait mieux sans lui.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Attaque sur le Black Sky ]] Yoshioka et ses hommes ont attendu au Quai 81 qu'un envoi arrive. La cargaison contenait le Black Sky, qui semblait être un garçon prépubère. Stick et un homme portant un masque noir ont attaqué ses hommes, mais le Black Sky a été transporté dans un camion. Cependant, Stick a finalement rattrapé le camion et a tiré le garçon à travers le cœur avec une flèche. Duel à Pier 81 confronte l'homme masqué]] Cherchant à tuer l'homme masqué, Nobu Yoshioka se cacha de l'ombre, ralentit le rythme cardiaque et abaissa la température de son corps. Yoshioka a noté que Stick avait enseigné ses manières à l'homme, bien que l'homme ait essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas associé à Stick ou à sa guerre. Yoshioka, cependant, a souligné qu'il l'aidait toujours et que, quelle que soit son allégeance, il restait un guerrier digne d'une mort honorable. L’homme a raconté à Yoshioka qu’il était venu chercher Wilson Fisk, alors que Fisk avait assassiné Elena Cardenas pour l’attirer dans leur piège, mais l’homme avait décidé qu’il devrait se contenter de vaincre Yoshioka. à presque tué l'homme masqué]] Yoshioka a insisté pour que l'homme lui témoigne du respect comme il vient de le faire; l'homme a répondu qu'il devait le gagner. La bataille a commencé et Yoshioka a rapidement prouvé qu'il était le combattant supérieur en lui lançant tout d'abord tout en contrant et en évitant les coups de l'homme avec aisance. Il a ensuite sorti son et l'a coupé à plusieurs reprises à travers son corps. Bien que l'homme ait utilisé ses matraques pour écarter plusieurs coups, l'habileté de Yoshioka a continué de le frapper. Il a été poignardé sur le côté avec la lame et traîné sur le sol, causant une douleur incroyable à l'homme et le tuant lentement. est tué pendant le combat]] Malgré cela, l'homme a réussi à continuer à se battre, impressionnant Yoshioka, qui lui a dit qu'il était un adversaire honorable. L’homme a réussi à donner un coup de pied à Yoshioka dans un réservoir d’huile lui faisant renverser de l’essence. Yoshioka est allé tuer son adversaire, mais l'homme a réussi à attraper un de ses bâtons d'eskrima et à dévier la lame de Yoshioka, le faisant accidentellement heurter un poteau lumineux. Les étincelles ont atterri sur Yoshioka, ont allumé l’essence et l’ont plongé dans les flammes. Malgré cela, Yoshioka a continué à attaquer Murdock avant de succomber à ses blessures et de mourir tandis que son corps continuait à brûler.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Retour à New York City Vengeance est ramené à la vie]] La Main a pu ressusciter Yoshioka, qui a repris la direction de l’organisation.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Comme toute l'organisation de Wilson Fisk s'était effondrée après son emprisonnement, The Hand opérait discrètement et secrètement dans la branche japonaise de la Roxxon Corporation.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Poursuite du Plan La Main a kidnappé Daniel, le fils de Stan Gibson, comptable de Roxxon, pour assurer sa coopération. Daniel et d’autres jeunes ont été utilisés comme hôtes pour incuber des particules organiques dans leur sang. Ensuite, leur sang a été lentement et régulièrement drainé pour être utilisé dans un rituel impliquant un sarcophage en pierre. Pendant ce temps, d’autres travailleurs manuels ont commencé à creuser un énorme trou dans le Midland Circle. Trouvez le Black Sky offre son épée à Elektra]] Nobu Yoshioka s'est rendu compte qu'Elektra Natchios, qui était une enfant lorsqu'elle a été reconnue pour la première fois en tant que ciel noir, était rentrée à New York City. Il a envoyé des ninjas à la main pour kidnapper Stick afin qu'il puisse être torturé et contraint d'abandonner l'emplacement de Natchios. Bien que Stick n'ait jamais trahi son emplacement, elle est allée chercher Stick pour le tuer et a été confrontée à Yoshioka, qui lui a annoncé son destin: le ciel noir. Elle était tentée de rejoindre The Hand, mais Daredevil l'a convaincue de ne pas le faire.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel et Elektra]] Après que Natchios se soit enfui avec Stick et Daredevil, Yoshioka s'est rendu compte que Daredevil avait une énorme influence sur elle et a mis en place un piège élaboré pour l'attirer et l'éliminer. Il a ordonné à Tyler d'enlever vingt personnes que Daredevil avait soit sauvées soit renvoyées, sachant que cette dernière apparaîtrait pour les sauver. C'est précisément ce qui a été fait par Daredevil et Natchios. Yoshioka et les ninjas des mains les ont engagés dans un combat brutal dans lequel la main était largement supérieure à leur nombre. Dans une tentative de tuer Daredevil, Yoshioka a tué accidentellement Natchios. est tué par Stick]] Furieux de perdre Black Sky, Yoshioka a ordonné à ses ninjas d'achever Daredevil, mais le Punisher, qui avait entendu parler de la bagarre à la radio de la police, a tiré plusieurs ninjas à la main sur un toit voisin. Daredevil s'est battu et a vaincu Yoshioka, utilisant son club de billy pour le jeter du toit. Yoshioka a survécu à la chute mais a été tué par Stick, qui l'a décapité en lui ordonnant de rester mort. Des ninjas à la main ont secrètement déterré la tombe de Natchios et ont exhumé son corps. Ils le placèrent dans le sarcophage en pierre et, alors qu'ils abaissaient le couvercle avec respect, un battement de coeur se fit entendre.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen La Main de Bakuto et son armée d'élèves soldats de la Main.]] Bakuto, un guerrier de la main bien entraîné, a fondé une faction moins radicale de la main dans un lieu appelé Hand Compound. Il rassembla auprès de son organisation des enfants en détresse, leur offrant un refuge, mais les entraîna également à la Main. Bakuto a donné à son élève, Colleen Wing, un Dojo pour former des soldats à la main. L'ambition de Bakuto était de renverser le Iron Fist de leur côté.Iron Fist: 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart Retour de l'Iron Fist La Torture d'Harold Meachum ]] Lors du retour mystérieux de Danny Rand à New York City, Madame Gao a appris qu'Harold Meachum avait quitté sa prison penthouse pour enquêter sur l'identité de Rand. Gao l'a menacé de ne plus jamais le faire, mais a découvert plus tard que Rand était l'actuel Iron Fist, le plus grand ennemi de la Main. Iron Fist: 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch de se mettre à genoux devant elle]] Gao a demandé à Meachum, par l’intermédiaire de son propre fils, Ward Meachum, d’acheter une propriété sur le ponton dans le but de faire passer en fraude un scientifique à New York, Radovan Bernivig, pour produire toute leur héroïne. Cependant, avant son arrivée, Iron Fist a intercepté Bernivig et s'est échappé. Après avoir inspecté le camion avec Iron Fist, Mme Gao a tué le garde du corps chargé de sécuriser Bernivig et a laissé sa tête dans le camion abandonné pour que Rand puisse trouver, avec un défi pour lui, de libérer la fille de Bernivig d'elle. pour ensuite compléter son prochain concours Da Jue Zhan.Iron Fist: 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus Combattre l'Iron Fist accueille l'Iron Fist pour le Grand Duel]] Danny Rand est arrivé à l'endroit où il a fixé les conditions pour Madame Gao, qui, s'il remportait le duel, serait obligé de libérer la capturée Sabina Bernivig et que la Main quitterait la ville de New York City, pour ne jamais y revenir. Gao accepta cela et demanda à son tour que s'il perdait le combat, il ne se mêlerait plus jamais des activités de la Main. Gao à travers l'entrepôt pour combattre Andrei et Grigori Veznikov, Bride of Nine Spiders et Scythe. Rand les a tous vaincus, mais Gao a exigé son retrait pour que Sabina Bernivig puisse vivre. Rand a accepté et a appris de Gao qu'elle avait été à K'un-Lun.Iron Fist: 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave ]] Gao et Rand se sont rencontrés le lendemain dans le bâtiment de Rand Enterprises, où elle lui a révélé le long lien qui unissait Hand et Rand Enterprises. Elle avait plus tard Radovan Bernivig tué après avoir abandonné la formule d'héroïne à la Main.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Comme Gao était en Chine, Rand, Colleen Wing et Claire Temple la suivirent jusque-là et réussirent à la capturer et à la ramener à New York.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures Sous l'influence d'un sérum de vérité, Gao a révélé à Rand que Harold Meachum avait passé le marché avec la main. Plus tard, Bakuto est arrivé au Chikara Dojo et a pris Gao en garde à vue dans le Hand Compound.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies Guerre de Bakuto Maintenant, avec le Iron Fist dans leur établissement, Bakuto lui a enseigné des techniques de Chi. Bakuto espérait que Rand les comprendrait et se joindrait à eux. Cependant, une fois découverts qu’ils étaient en réalité une autre faction de la Main, Rand s’échappa du centre avec l’aide de Davos. Bakuto a également passé un accord avec Harold Meachum pour qu’ils deviennent maintenant partenaires. Il voulait retrouver Rand. Il a donc parlé à Colleen Wing pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à leurs côtés. Cependant, Wing ne l'informa pas qu'elle avait trouvé Rand, alors Bakuto envoya certains de ses anciens élèves l'enlever et la ramener à Hand Compound pour lui faire perdre son sang.Iron Fist: 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable ]] Bakuto a passé un accord avec Ward Meachum pour le même contrôle que Madame Gao avait sur Rand Enterprises. Plus tard, il découvrit que les Meachum volaient son argent, alors lui et ses guerriers se rendirent au Penthouse de Harold Meachum et les prirent en otage, faisant ainsi venir Rand à sa place. Rand arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Bakuto d'exécuter Harold et se laissa capturer par la main. Cependant, Wing et Davos étant venus le secourir, Bakuto se sauva de la scène. Les trois hommes le pourchassent et le coincent mais Wing le met au défi de se battre en duel. Elle a réussi à le vaincre, mais n'a pas réussi à le tuer, alors Davos l'a poignardé au coeur. Quand les trois s'éloignèrent de lui, la Main enleva le corps de Bakuto.Iron Fist: 1.12: Bar the Big Boss Madame Gao a réussi à s'échapper de la prison de Hand Compound. Pendant ce temps, en l'absence du Poing de fer pour protéger K'un-Lun, des guerriers à la main attaquent la ville cachée et combattent l'Ordre de la Grue, ce qui conduit à la disparition de la ville.Iron Fist 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire Guerre à New York Frappe en retour s'entraîne en tant que Black Sky]] Utilisant leur dernier élixir pour ressusciter Elektra, elle revint à la vie sous le nom de Black Sky. Alexandra Reid a supervisé son entraînement et une fois qu'elle s'estimait prête, elle a ordonné à la Main de massacrer tous les membres des Chastes. The Hand a également demandé à John Raymond de leur concevoir un gratte-ciel en Midland Circle pour couvrir le trou.The Defenders: 1.03: Worst Behavior En l'absence d'explication, Reid a ordonné à Madame Gao de précéder leur progression dans le trou, ce qui a provoqué un séisme dans toute la ville de New York City.The Defenders: 1.01: The H Word ]] Comme la Main était proche de son objectif souterrain, le chemin qui y menait était fermé par un mur. Reid soupçonnait que l'Ordre de la Grue pourrait être derrière elle. Elle envisagea donc de kidnapper l'Iron Fist pour qu'il ouvre la voie. Afin de le retrouver, la Main a attaqué la base du Chaste et a conduit Stick à Reid. Sowande a engagé des enfants de Harlem pour nettoyer les corps.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Stick n'a pas révélé l'emplacement d'Iron Fist et, après avoir découvert qu'Elektra était en vie, il s'est échappé. Pendant ce temps, les quatre miliciens de New York enquêtent sur les activités de la main dans différentes directions, ce qui a conduit Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage et Iron Fist jusqu’à Midland Circle, où une bagarre a éclaté entre les quatre défenseurs et les guerriers à la main, qui s’est terminée avec la fuite des défenseurs. Conflit de Commandement ]] Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir Iron Fist seule, Alexandra Reid a réuni tous les leaders de la Main pour vaincre les Defenders. Au Royal Dragon, où ils se cachaient, Reid s'y est faufilé pour tenter de convaincre Danny Rand de la rejoindre, mais il a refusé. En réponse, Elektra, Madame Gao, Murakami et Sowande sont venus au restaurant et ont combattus les défenseurs et Stick, seulement à perdre après avoir réussi à s'échapper avec Sowande en captif. Les dirigeants ont mis en doute l'efficacité du Black Sky après qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à tuer les défenseurs. Ils ont également envoyé des hommes pour tuer les membres les plus proches des défenseurs, leur révélant que Bakuto avait également été ressuscité. Les défenseurs ont réussi à empêcher cela et à les cacher de la main. Lorsque Sowande a tenté de kidnapper Rand, Stick l'a tué.The Defenders: 1.05: Take Shelter trahit Alexandra Reid]] La tension entre les dirigeants s'est encore accrue après la découverte de la mort de Sowande. Interrogeant le leadership de Reid et sa confiance dans le Black Sky, Murakami décida de la renverser, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Elektra leur apporta le Poing de fer, après avoir tué Stick. Cependant, cela n’était pas suffisant pour les dirigeants, Reid a donc ordonné à Elektra de tuer le reste des défenseurs, mais elle a tué son maître depuis son refus de tuer Daredevil.The Defenders: 1.06: Ashes, Ashes La Fin de la Main Elektra s'est déclarée comme la nouvelle dirigeante de la Main, même si elle ne voulait que la substance pour elle-même. Dans Midland Circle, Elektra a amené l'Iron Fist contre le mur, ce qui a bloqué le passage. Au cours de leur combat, Elektra a forcé Rand à toucher le mur avec le poing, ouvrant ainsi les portes de la substance. Pendant ce temps, Madame Gao, Murakami et Bakuto ont combattu les autres défenseurs qui étaient venus pour sauver Rand, mais les leaders de la Main ont perdu et ont dû se retirer dans le trou.The Defenders: 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse Localisant les os morts des Dragons, la Main commença à leur couper la substance. Cependant, les défenseurs se sont réunis et ont combattu la main pour les empêcher de détruire par la suite New York City. Bakuto a été tué par Colleen Wing et les défenseurs ont vaincu tous les guerriers de la main. Wing, Claire Temple et Misty Knight ont placé un explosif pour faire s'effondrer le bâtiment dans le trou. La Main a finalement été vaincue alors que le trou avec la substance était rempli des ruines du bâtiment, enterrant le reste des dirigeants de la Main. Membres Faction de Alexandra Reid Faction de Murakami Faction de Madame Gao Faction de Bakuto Faction de Sowande Bâtiments *Ferme *Laboratoire Anzhou de la Main *Entrepôt à Brooklyn de la Main *Hand Compound *Penthouse Harold Meachum *Entrepôt de Madame Gao *Midland Circle *Entrepôt à Pier 81 *Bâtiment de Rand Enterprises (anciennement) *Red Hook Pier *Entrepôt de Industries Wai-Go *bâtiment Yakatomi Apparitions Références }} Liens Externes * * Catégorie:La Main Catégorie:Organisations